Rok Luny
by Carolstime
Summary: Dzieje Luny Lovegood po zakończeniu bitwy o Hogwart.
1. Prolog

Długość opowiadania jeszcze nie jest znana - wszystko zależy od tego, jak potoczą się losy bohaterów (a to w końcu trudno jest przewidzieć).

Mam nadzieję, że Luna zaczaruje Was tak, jak zaczarowała mnie.

Za betę serdecznie dziękuję **Eos.**

Prolog

Siedząc na brudnej, zdeptanej trawie i wpatrując się w fale, leniwie uderzające o brzeg jeziora, rozmyślasz nad wydarzeniami ostatniego roku – najbardziej przerażającego, okrutnego i najprawdopodobniej najważniejszego roku w historii magicznego świata

Siedząc na brudnej, spalonej trawie i wpatrując się w fale, leniwie uderzające o brzeg jeziora, rozmyślasz nad wydarzeniami ostatniego roku – najbardziej przerażającego, okrutnego i najprawdopodobniej najważniejszego roku w historii magicznego świata.

Niemal dwanaście miesięcy temu, w tym samym miejscu, uczniowie i najwyżsi przedstawiciele władz magicznych zebrali się, by pożegnać największego czarodzieja tego wieku. Teraz nadszedł czas, by pożegnać znacznie więcej wybitnych i dla niektórych tych najważniejszych czarodziejów w ich życiu.

Spoglądasz ze smutnym uśmiechem na śnieżnobiałe obłoki sunące nad twoją głową i myślisz, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Każdy wrócił do domu lub tam, gdzie z pewnością jest mu lepiej, niż było tutaj. Hogwart, choć teraz bardziej przypomina zniszczony przez niezadowolone dziecko zamek z piasku niż tę potężną fortecę, jaką był przez wieki, już niedługo powróci do dawnego stanu. A trawa wokół szkoły znów będzie świeża i zielona.

Wstajesz i powoli ruszasz w stronę głównego wejścia do Hogwartu – lub raczej miejsca, w którym jeszcze trzy dni temu się znajdowało. Ignorujesz nieprzyjemne spojrzenia magoarchitektów, którzy obchodzą budowlę z każdej strony, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, a ich samonotujące pióra zapisują unoszące się w powietrzu pergaminy i przechodzisz pomiędzy zwaliskami kamieni i drewnianych belek.

W końcu znajdujesz się w środku, gdzie kurz wiruje w promieniach słońca, docierających z wysoko położonych okien. Skręcasz w najmniej zniszczony korytarz i rozglądasz się dokoła. Ściany są puste, jeśli nie liczyć kilku drewnianych ram. Na podłodze, poza stertami gruzu, walają się pojedyncze części zbroi. Żadna z pochodni się nie pali, co pozbawia szkolne korytarze typowej, ciepłej atmosfery. Dookoła zaś panuje absolutna cisza, nie przerywana nawet przez owady czy odgłosy toczących się nieopodal robót. Hogwart, stwierdzasz po chwili, bez szmerów docierających spod przyłbic i z wszechobecnych obrazów oraz bez rozmawiających uczniów, wypełniających każdy korytarz, jest przerażająco smutny.

Po kilkuminutowej wędrówce stajesz przed drzwiami do sowiarni. Zaciekawiona tym, co możesz za nimi ujrzeć, naciskasz mosiężną klamkę i wchodzisz do wysokiej komnaty. Tu także panuje ta nieprzyjemna pustka, najwidoczniej obecna w całym zamku. Już masz się odwrócić i odejść, kiedy kątem oka spostrzegasz samotną sówkę, siedzącą na najniższej żerdzi. Podchodzisz do szarego ptaka (choć nie możesz się oprzeć wrażeniu, że w blasku słońca upierzenie przybiera srebrną barwę) i powoli wyciągasz w jego stronę rękę.

- Widzę, że po ciebie też jeszcze nikt nie przyszedł – mówisz łagodnie, a kiedy widzisz, że sówka nie boi się ciebie, zaczynasz ją delikatnie gładzić po piórach. – Myślę, że nikomu nic się nie stanie, jeśli zabiorę cię ze sobą.

- Panno Lovegood, co pani tutaj robi? – słyszysz za plecami ostry, kobiecy głos.

Odwracasz się tak, by zasłonić ptaka plecami.

- Czekałam na tatę i pomyślałam, że jeszcze raz przejdę się po zamku – mówisz, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem swojej nauczycielce transmutacji.

Minerva McGonagall spogląda na ciebie, jakby próbowała doszukać się śladów kłamstwa, ale po chwili jej twarz łagodnieje, a w oczach pojawia się zrozumienie.

- Jestem pewna, że już niedługo go wypuszczą i przyjdzie, by cię zabrać do domu.

- Oczywiście – mówisz z pełnym przekonaniem. – Tatuś nigdy nie każe mi niepotrzebnie czekać.

Nauczycielka kiwa głową i już ma odejść, kiedy postanawia się zatrzymać i jeszcze raz odwraca się w twoją stronę.

- To, co zrobiłaś w czasie bitwy… To, co wszyscy zrobiliście dla Hogwartu… było naprawdę godne podziwu.

- Nie – mówisz, uśmiechając się ciepło. – To było jedynie słuszne.

Wzrok profesor McGonagall zatrzymuje się na twojej twarzy i przez ułamek sekundy niemal oddałabyś chrapaka krętorogiego za to, że dojrzałaś w jej oczach dumę. W końcu nauczycielka odwraca się i gdy jest już w drzwiach, rzuca przez ramię:

- Możesz zatrzymać tę sowę. Nie odleciała razem z innymi ptakami, a Hagridowi niemal nie odgryzła palca, gdy chciał ją ze sobą zabrać.

Choć nie widziałaś jej twarzy, gdyż nauczycielka była już za drzwiami, jesteś niemal pewna, że Minerva McGonagall uśmiechnęła się. I ta pewność wystarcza ci za jakiekolwiek zapewnienia o tym, że będzie dobrze.

Z szarą (lub jak coraz częściej myślisz – srebrną) sową na ramieniu oraz z nadzieją, że może twój tato czeka na ciebie przed szkołą, przemierzasz zniszczone korytarze, które teraz już nie wydają się takie smutne. Przy głównym wejściu spotykasz Cho, ostatnią obecną poza tobą uczennicę w zamku, która zatrzymuje się i spogląda na ciebie niepewnie, jakby zastanawiając się, co powinna powiedzieć w tej sytuacji. Ty jednak wiesz, że słowa nie zawsze są potrzebne, uśmiechasz się więc lekko, na co dziewczyna podchodzi do ciebie i ściska cię serdecznie, ignorując pohukiwania przerażonej tym nagłym spotkaniem sowy.

- Powodzenia w nowym życiu – mówisz, gdy już stoicie naprzeciw siebie.

Cho uśmiecha się, a na jej twarzy dostrzegasz pewność siebie i determinację, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widziałaś u tej nieśmiałej dziewczyny.

- Tobie również – szepcze, po czym jednym ruchem różdżki unosi w powietrze swój kufer i wychodzi na zalane słońcem błonia.

Przez chwilę wahasz się czy za nią iść, bojąc się rozczarowania spowodowanego tym, że nie ujrzysz swojego taty. Taty, czekającego na ciebie ze stokrotką w ręku, jak to zawsze robił na stacji King's Cross. W końcu ciekawość bierze górę i z zamkniętymi oczami, potykając się o kamienie leżące na drodze, przekraczasz próg zamku i czujesz na twarzy ciepło majowego słońca. Wtedy otwierasz oczy i rozglądasz się dookoła, aż dostrzegasz przy rozłożystym dębie tatę, który na twój widok uśmiecha się ze wzruszeniem i zaczyna biec w twoją stronę. W ręce zaś trzyma bukiet stokrotek, przewiązany niebieską wstążką.


	2. Rozdział 1: Wczoraj, dzisiaj, za sto lat

Rozdział 1

Wczoraj, dzisiaj, za sto lat

O Historii zostało powiedziane już wiele, a i tak nikt nie wyczerpał nawet połowy zasobu słów, jakimi można by ją określić.

Historia jest najbardziej kapryśną towarzyszką Życia. Toczy się, nie zważając na usilne próby ingerencji w jej bieg. Uwielbia zakręty, pętle i zawikłania, dlatego mówi się, że gdyby była kobietą, jej suknia pełna byłaby nie pasujących do siebie koronek, falbanek i wzorów, a warstw miałaby tyle, że nawet najwytrwalszy mężczyzna nie dałby rady się przez nie przebić. Ściga każdego, kto chce przed nią uciec, a tych, którzy próbują o niej zapomnieć, dopada w momencie, w którym się tego najmniej spodziewają.

Historia szczególnie ukochała sobie trzy elementy Życia: wojnę, bohaterów i zdrajców. Gdzie byśmy nie szukali, do jakiej księgi byśmy nie zajrzeli, z pewnością pojawi się w niej wzmianka o pamiętnej bitwie, o znaczącej osobistości lub o dupku, który zepsuł wszystko, co udało się osiągnąć temu poprzedniemu.

W rzeczywistości jednak Historia jest leniwa, a w dodatku przewidywalna w swoich wyborach. Z góry wiadomo, że postara się o to, by na zawsze została zapamiętana data ostatecznej bitwy, nawet jeśli nie ona była tą decydującą, że nazwisko, które powtarzać będą kolejne pokolenia, należeć będzie do tego złego, który wszystko zaczął i tego dobrego, który to zakończył. Historia nawet nie stara się wniknąć głębiej, bo jeszcze mogłoby się okazać, że bohater tak naprawdę kierował się złymi pobudkami, albo, co gorsza, dążył do celu po trupach, a ten zły w rzeczywistości był porządnym człowiekiem, ale miał ciężkie dzieciństwo, które odbiło się na jego późniejszych decyzjach. A już zupełną porażką byłoby, gdyby okazało się, że oprócz bohatera i jego przeciwnika byli inni ludzie, którzy mieli większy wpływ na Historię, niż oni obaj razem wzięci.

Historia nie jest sprawiedliwa i nigdy nawet nie starała się taką być.

Luna Lovegood nauczyła się przyjmować to, co ofiarowywał jej los, a ponieważ już od najmłodszych lat nie były to najprzyjemniejsze prezenty, wyrobiła w sobie umiejętność odnajdywania dobrych stron nawet w najgorszych sytuacjach.

W tej chwili tłumaczyła sobie, że deszcz, padający nieustannie od dwóch tygodni, przyczyni się do tego, że rośliny odrodzą się w jeszcze piękniejszych barwach, a ona nadrobi wszystkie książkowe zaległości, jakie nazbierały jej się w trakcie całego roku. Sięgnęła więc po zbiór opowiadań, który dostała na urodziny od swojej babci i rozłożyła się wygodnie na ciepłym łóżku. Przerzuciła kilka pierwszych kartek i spojrzała na stronę tytułową, która głosiła: "Zbiór najpiękniejszych baśni i legend". Była to oczywiście mugolska książka, Luna bowiem zdecydowanie bardziej lubiła zagłębiać się w historie tworzone przez zwykłych ludzi niż te pisane z reguły niezrozumiałym i wyjątkowo nieciekawym językiem przez czarodziejów. Po kilku latach spędzonych w Hogwarcie wykształciła sobie pewien pogląd na temat książek. Według niej, nie sztuką było opisywanie czegoś znanego z codziennego życia. Prawdziwym wyzwaniem było przedstawienie tego, co znało się jedynie z opowieści lub co narodziło się w wyobraźni. Dlatego też, w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, nie potrafiła spędzać tylu godzin w bibliotece, wertując opasłe tomy pełne absolutnie oczywistych faktów – jak na przykład to, że po dodaniu smoczej skóry do wywaru z korzeni wierzby i liści ostrokrzewu nastąpi wybuch – przecież każdy, kto tego kiedykolwiek próbował, sam się o tym przekonał. Oczywiście, czasem można było znaleźć jakiś przydatny przepis na eliksir leczący uporczywy katar, ale czy eksperymentowanie z zaklęciami i składnikami nie sprawiało większej przyjemności, niż podążanie za utartymi formułami?

Właśnie kiedy Luna miała zacząć czytać pierwsze opowiadanie, usłyszała pukanie. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w oczy małej sówki, która przebierała szaleńczo skrzydłami, co jakiś czas uderzając dziobem w szybę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym otworzyła okno i wpuściła ją do pokoju. Ptak wpadł z radością do środka, upuścił list na łóżko i zaczął krążyć w szaleńczym tempie nad głową adresatki.

Luna otworzyła kopertę i wyciągnęła z niej nieduży kawałek pergaminu. Zaciekawiona tym, kto poza administracją szkoły może pisać do niej w wakacje, rozłożyła list i zaczęła czytać.

_Cześć!_

_W imieniu własnym i całej rodziny zapraszam Cię w piątek 28 maja na przyjęcie organizowane dla przyjaciół w naszym domu. Mama uparła się, że powinniśmy oddać należyty hołd ofiarom zakończonej wojny (tak jakby wspólne objadanie się ciastem dyniowym miało być tego objawem), ale ja po prostu myślę, że to jej sposób na pożegnanie się z Fredem. Jest w takim stanie, że wolimy jej niczego nie odmawiać…_

_Przepraszam, że nie zapraszamy cię osobiście, ale od przyjazdu do domu nie mieliśmy nawet chwili, żeby się gdzieś wyrwać. _

_Do zobaczenia,_

_Ron_

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Sam fakt, że Ron, albo ktokolwiek z jego rodziny, pomyślał o zaproszeniu jej na tak ważną uroczystość, sprawił, że poczuła się tak dobrze, jak jej się to nie zdarzyło od chwili zakończenia bitwy o Hogwart. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na malowidła jej piątki kolegów, a łączący ich łańcuch, składający się z powtarzanego słowa „przyjaciele", zabłysnął na moment znacznie jaśniej niż zwykle.

W piątek Luna wstała odpowiednio wcześnie, by przygotować się do uroczystości w domu Weasleyów. Po pożegnaniu się z tatą zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wyszła na pogrążoną we mgle werandę. Niestety, pogoda nic nie robiła sobie z czyichkolwiek planów, co więcej, wyglądało na to, że wieczorem znów może padać.

Po przejściu wzgórza, dzielącego jej wioskę od Ottery St. Catchpole, Luna dostrzegła Norę, zdecydowanie wyróżniającą się na tle innych domów. Przy bramie zaś zobaczyła Hermionę, która witała pojawiających się co chwilę gości.

- Witam na przyjęciu rodziny Weasleyów, pani profesor – mówiła z uprzejmym uśmiechem do Minervy McGonagall, która przed momentem aportowała się przed wejściem. – Proszę się rozgościć w środku, uroczystość rozpocznie się za kilka minut.

Kiedy Luna podeszła do dziewczyny, ta nie rozpoznała jej i zaczęła mówić powtarzaną po raz kolejny z rzędu formułkę.

- Witam na przyjęciu rodziny… - urwała, kiedy spojrzała na twarz nowoprzybyłego gościa. – Luna? Co się stało z twoimi włosami?! – zapytała, wskazując z lekko otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami na głowę Luny. A mówiąc dokładniej, na rudą głowę Luny.

- Solidaryzuję się z rodziną Weasleyów – odparła Luna z uśmiechem. – Pomyślałam, że ten drobny gest może im sprawić przyjemność.

- Ja… To… - Hermiona nie była w stanie znaleźć słów, które oddałyby jej odczucia. Z pewnością tylko Luna mogła wpaść na tak oryginalny pomysł. – Harry i reszta są w środku. Zaraz do was dołączę, muszę tylko… Och, witaj Hagridzie!

Luna uścisnęła potężną rękę Hagrida, po czym ruszyła przez ogród w stronę domu, z którego dały się słyszeć znajome głosy. Przy ścieżce prowadzącej do głównych drzwi, na drewnianych pulpitach ustawione były liczne portrety, ukazujące osoby, które zginęły w czasie wojny. Największy z nich, stojący zaraz przy wejściu, przedstawiał Freda z jego charakterystycznym zaczepnym uśmiechem i roztrzepanymi, rudymi włosami.

Kiedy Luna podeszła, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, portret Freda spoważniał nieco i powiedział do niej cicho:

- Słyszałem, że George gdzieś zniknął, mogłabyś go poszukać? Nie chciałbym, żeby spędził całą uroczystość sam. Ominie go najlepszy placek dyniowy naszej mamy i co najmniej kilka kolejek kremowego – puścił do Luny oko, na co ta kiwnęła głową i ruszyła wzdłuż domu, omijając uchylone drzwi i przechodząc koło okien, przez które wypływało ciepłe światło, rozpraszając nieco mrok wokół Nory.

Rozejrzała się dokoła, zastanawiając się, gdzie może znajdować się drugi bliźniak. Kiedy spojrzała w stronę łąki rozpościerającej się wzdłuż niewielkiej rzeki, spostrzegła samotną postać siedzącą pod drzewem. Kiedy dotarła do George'a, który był tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że nawet nie zauważył jej przybycia, usiadła koło niego na chłodnej trawie i powiedziała cicho:

- Twój brat się o ciebie martwi.

George spojrzał na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem, ale już po chwili uśmiechnął się i mruknął:

- Nawet po śmierci nie daje mi spokoju, co?

Zaraz jednak uśmiech został zastąpiony przez wyraz bezgranicznego smutku i Luna ze zdumieniem odkryła, jak bardzo zmieniła się twarz tego młodego, jeszcze do niedawna wiecznie radosnego chłopaka. W jego oczach nie można było dostrzec niczego, poza przerażającą pustką, zapadły się, jakby George'owi przybyło co najmniej kilkanaście lat, a usta wyglądały, jakby ich właściciel od miesięcy nie pamiętał, że istnieje taka czynność jak śmiech. Spojrzała na jego lekko drżące dłonie, w których ściskał pomięty kawałek papieru.

- Co to? – zapytała, wskazując na jego ręce.

- Mowa na uroczystość – odparł, podając jej zwitek pergaminu. – Mama poprosiła, bym powiedział kilka słów na temat Freda, kiedy będziemy go wspominać. Nie sądzę, że to był dobry pomysł, to on był specjalistą od przemówień, nie ja…

Luna rzuciła okiem na kartkę, na której znajdowało się jedynie kilka suchych zdań, w dodatku w połowie pokreślonych, z których żadne, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, nie odzwierciedlało tego, jakim człowiekiem był Fred. Spojrzała na George'a, który znów wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w przestrzeń po drugiej stronie rzeki. Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i powiedziała cicho:

- Naprawdę myślisz, że Fred chciałby zostać zapamiętany w ten sposób?

George odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na nią ze zdumieniem.

- Wiem, że to co napisałem jest marne, ale…

- Nie mówię o tym, co napisałeś. Tylko o tym, co myślisz. Czy Fred chciałby tak zostać zapamiętany? – powtórzyła, żeby do chłopaka dotarł sens jej słów. – Czy chciałby, żeby jego ostatnia uroczystość została przepłakana i spędzona w ponurej, żałobnej atmosferze?

George wpatrywał się w twarz Luny, jakby spotkał ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. W końcu opuścił głowę, a na jego czoło opadł kosmyk rudych włosów.

- Nie, nie chciałby. Nie byłby Fredem Weasleyem, gdyby dopuścił do czegoś takiego.

- A ty nie byłbyś jego bratem, gdybyś nie pożegnał go w należyty sposób.

George, nie podnosząc wzroku, uśmiechnął się lekko, a Luna wiedziała, że tym razem nie był to wymuszony gest.

Po chwili milczenia, które w żaden sposób nie było nieprzyjemne czy kłopotliwe, George zmiął papier z niedoszłą mową i wrzucił go do powoli płynącej rzeki, po czym spojrzał na Lunę i dopiero teraz spostrzegł zmianę w jej wyglądzie.

- Twoje włosy… to nie wynik żadnego eksperymentu, prawda?

Luna pokręciła głową, a jej kolczyki w kształcie pałek do odbijania tłuczków zabrzęczały radośnie.

- To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony. Fred by to… docenił.

- Docenia – powiedziała Luna cicho, wpatrując się z zadumą w niebo. – Robienie tego wszystkiego, co robimy dla tych, którzy odeszli, nie miałoby większego sensu, gdyby oni o tym nie mieli pojęcia, prawda?

George ponownie wbił w dziewczynę zdumiony wzrok, zastanawiając się, o czym tym razem mówi.

- Oni nigdy nie odchodzą. Nie, póki o nich pamiętamy, ścieramy kurz z ich zdjęć i wydajemy przyjęcia na ich cześć – Luna spojrzała z uśmiechem na George'a, po czym podniosła się z ziemi i podała chłopakowi rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. – Chodźmy, bo Fred dopiero by ci nie odpuścił, jakbyś spóźnił się na jego imprezę.

George spojrzał z mieszaniną podziwu i zdumienia na rudowłosą dziewczynę stojącą przed nim, a w końcu chwycił jej dłoń, wstał i razem ruszyli w stronę Nory.

Jeszcze kiedy wchodzili do zatłoczonego domu, mijając po drodze wielki portret Freda (mógłby przysiąc, że brat mrugnął do Luny, kiedy ta przechodziła obok niego), zastanawiał się, jak to się dzieje, że osoba, z którą nigdy w życiu nie rozmawiał o czymś innym, niż szkoła czy wojna, a która w dodatku uważana była za pierwszego dziwaka Hogwartu, tak doskonale potrafiła odgadnąć, co się z nim teraz działo.

Może o to właśnie chodzi, myślał George, kiedy zostawił Lunę przy wejściu na górę i ruszył schodami do swojego pokoju, by przygotować rzeczy potrzebne do toastu na cześć Freda. Może wszyscy uważają ją za dziwaka tylko dlatego, że rozumie więcej od innych.

Cokolwiek by to jednak nie było, Weasley wiedział, że dziewczyna miała rację. I dlatego teraz przygotuje swojemu bratu pożegnanie godne najlepszego twórcy dowcipów dwudziestego wieku.

No, jednego z dwóch najlepszych.

Kiedy Luna weszła do powiększonego magicznie, jak się domyślała, salonu ujrzała kilkudziesięcioro ludzi siedzących wokół olbrzymiego, zastawionego potrawami i napojami we wszystkich chyba możliwych kolorach, drewnianego stołu. Po drugiej zaś stronie pokoju stało niewielkie podwyższenie, na którym właśnie znajdował się mocno podenerwowany pan Weasley.

- Nie jestem najlepszy w przemówieniach – powiedział, jąkając się nieco – ale ze względu na to, że znałem Szalono… to znaczy Alastora wiele lat, chciałbym wznieść toast na jego cześć.

Kiedy Artur Weasley wygłaszał swoją bardzo nieskładną, przerywaną regularnymi chrząknięciami mowę, Luna rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu wolnego krzesła. Po przeciwnej stronie stołu dojrzała Harry'ego i Ginny, ale nie było najmniejszych szans na wciśnięcie się na miejsce znajdujące się od nich w odległości, która zapewniałaby możliwość swobodnej komunikacji. Cóż, nic dziwnego, wszyscy chcieli znaleźć się jak najbliżej swojego bohatera. W końcu zauważyła, że między Hagridem, od którego wszyscy instynktownie woleli trzymać się z daleka, a Oliverem Woodem stało puste krzesło.

- Dużo przegapiłam? – zapytała szeptem chłopaka, kiedy już zajęła miejsce.

Oliver zamyślił się przez chwilę.

- Na początku była długa przemowa McGonagall, która wygłosiła ją na prośbę pani Weasley, potem Hagrid wzniósł toast na cześć Dumbledore'a – biedak, wciąż nie może się pozbierać – chłopak wskazał ruchem głowy półolbrzyma, po którego długiej brodzie spływała co jakiś czas pojedyncza łza. – Ktoś wspomniał jeszcze o Colinie, o Lupinie i… - urwał, po czym spuścił głowę i wpatrując się w drewnianą podłogę, skończył cicho – mojej mamie.

Luna wykonała ten sam gest, który uczyniła w stosunku do George'a – położyła rękę na ramieniu chłopaka, wyczuwając, że ten jeszcze z nikim nie dzielił się tym, co przytrafiło się tak bliskiej mu osobie.

- Zginęła w beznadziejnie głupi sposób – powiedział nieco głośniej, bo właśnie dookoła na nowo rozległy się rozmowy po wzniesieniu toastu za Alastora Moody'ego. Umilkł na chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Lunę. – Ale nie ma sensu, żebym cię zamęczał swoimi problemami. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię, chociaż pamiętam cię z Hogwartu.

- Luna Lovegood – odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się. Kiedy dostrzegła konsternację na twarzy chłopaka, dodała z lekką niechęcią – Szerzej znana jako Pomyluna.

- Och, tak, faktycznie, teraz pamiętam – powiedział Oliver z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

- Nie szkodzi, przyzwyczaiłam się – Luna przekrzywiła nieco głowę i obserwowała przez chwilę chłopaka, który obracał w rękach pustą szklankę. W jakiś sposób wiedziała, że musiał przeżyć coś, czego nie przeżył najprawdopodobniej nikt z obecnych w tym pokoju. Nikt, oprócz niej samej.

- Ona nie umarła od razu, prawda? – zapytała cicho.

Oliver spojrzał na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem i pokręcił jedynie głową.

- Tak jak moja mama – mówiła Luna, teraz już z większą pewnością. – Zdążyła mi jeszcze powiedzieć, że mam być niezwykłą czarownicą i nigdy się tego nie wstydzić – na twarzy dziewczyny znów pojawił się ten rozmarzony wyraz. – A ja obiecałam dotrzymać danego jej słowa.

- Moja… też mnie o coś poprosiła – wychrypiał Oliver, sam zdumiony, że zdobył się na to wyznanie.

- Widzisz – kontynuowała Luna – nie ma na świecie nic gorszego od ludzi, którzy są zbyt zaślepieni nauką, by uwierzyć w istnienie chrapaka krętorogiego i tych, którzy nie dotrzymują danych obietnic.

Oliver spojrzał na Lunę i zanim zdążył zastanowić się nad tym, co robi, powiedział:

- Poprosiła, żebym z jej powodu nie przestał się śmiać.

Luna uśmiechnęła się ciepło do chłopaka.

- Musiała być wspaniałą czarownicą.

Po kolejnych toastach i mowach na cześć Tonks, Dumbledore'a, Snape'a, znów Dumbledore'a, Harry'ego i jeszcze raz Dumbledore'a (z inicjatywy lekko już pijanego Hagrida), nadszedł czas na wygłoszenie kilku słów na temat Freda Weasleya.

Kiedy George wyszedł na podwyższenie i spojrzał na tłum osób pogrążonych w nostalgii i cichym oczekiwaniu, z jego mamą - raz po raz ocierającą kuchenną ścierką zaczerwienione oczy - na czele, kiedy popatrzył na powiększone zdjęcie brata, wiszące pod sufitem, schował kartkę, na której miał zapisaną nową wersję mowy do kieszeni i ku zdziwieniu większości zebranych, uśmiechnął się.

- O Fredzie można mówić wiele – zaczął silnym, pewnym głosem. – Prawda jest jednak taka, że tego człowieka nie da się opisać w kilku zdaniach. Był zwariowany, nie przestrzegał zasad, przez sześć lat w Hogwarcie zachowywał się, mówiąc delikatnie, niepoprawnie, a w dodatku strasznie klął – tu spojrzał na Molly Weasley. – Przepraszam, mamo, że musiałaś się o tym dowiedzieć właśnie dzisiaj.

Kilka osób w pokoju zaśmiało się, jednak większość przyglądała się bliźniakowi w niemym zdumieniu.

- Przy tym wszystkim jednak był najbardziej lojalnym, kochającym i pomysłowym bratem, jakiego można mieć. I te wszystkie cechy razem tworzyły niepowtarzalnego Weasleya, którego wielkości nie da się opisać słowami – George spojrzał na Lunę i poczuł się jeszcze pewniej. – Moglibyśmy teraz pogrążyć się w smutku, rozpamiętując poniesione przez nas straty. Ale Fred by tego nie chciał. Gdyby on tu był, wszystko nabrałoby… koloru.

W chwili, w której to powiedział, z kieliszków trzymanych w rękach przez większość zebranych wystrzeliły czerwone iskry, wywołując tym samym ogólny okrzyk zdziwienia, a na zewnątrz coś głośno świsnęło i już po kilku sekundach w oknach salonu pojawiły się wielobarwne smugi światła.

- Chciałbym pożegnać Freda w należyty sposób.

George zszedł z podwyższenia i dał wszystkim znak, by podążyli za nim do ogrodu. Kiedy zdumieni czarodzieje znaleźli się na polu, nad ich głowami, na tle granatowego nieba, zalśniła podobizna Freda, złożona z kilkudziesięciu lamp unoszących się w powietrzu, a z każdej strony wystrzeliły fajerwerki, które popędziły do góry, pozostawiając za sobą kolorowe smugi i układając się w najrozmaitsze wzory, od przerażających smoków, po latające miotły.

- Za Freda Weasleya – powiedział George, a tłum czarodziejów powtórzył za nim te słowa, wznosząc kieliszki i przypatrując się z podziwem temu widowisku.

Przez tę krótką chwilę, jaką było spotkanie czarodziejów chcących uczcić poświęcenie ich bliskich, Historia była sprawiedliwa. Nie pominęła nikogo, kto zasłużył się w czasie wojny, nie pozwoliła zapomnieć nawet o najmniejszych istotach walczących po jasnej stronie.

Luna wiedziała, że te chwile są niezwykle ulotne i już wkrótce wszyscy znów staną się tymi nic nieznaczącymi osobami, które z przyzwyczajenia pomija się w trakcie opowieści o bohaterskim czynie Harry'ego Pottera i pokonaniu przez niego Voldemorta w czasie bitwy o Hogwart.

Ale wiedziała też jedno: że wszystko pozostanie w pamięci ludzi. A to przecież ludzie tworzą Historię, a nie ona ich.

14


End file.
